Class 6
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: On a visit to Shonen High the students of Konoha High discover someone they were all starting to forget about. With only one of them seriously not giving up hope we'll discover Class 6.  WARNING SASUNARU PAIRING... FIRST ATTEMPT
1. Class 6

Class 6

By: Silverwolf

A pen bounces back and forth in the hand of it's bored owner. Konoha High was visiting near by Shonen High. The story was Shonen High also had a few geniuses. Along with a school dope.

Though the students heard Shonen High students lived on the grounds. Built along the same lines as a college Shonen High was usually a student's introduction to college life. Many of the student also worked along campus. There were a few scholarships that had been granted from students.

Naruto sits watching other students. He isn't surprised when Sakura teases him. The blonde sighs as Neji taps him on the shoulder. "You ready to meet the crap of this school?" Naruto sighs. "I guess." The blonde ends up in Neji's hoodie. Naruto watches as another student taunts him. Silence occurs when Neji glares at one of the students taunting Naruto. Naruto smirks. His relationship with Neji had people questioning. Course Sakura and Ino were finally focused on their studies. The difference was Konoha High saying goodbye to Sasuke Uchiha.

The group comes to a stairway. "Class 6 stairway?" Shonen High's students laugh. "Class 6 is for students that are troubled but very intelligent." "Troubled but intelligent?"

Neji looks at Naruto, "Uchiha Sasuke." The blonde places his head against Neji's shoulder. "You okay Naruto?" The blonde nods. "The only time Konoha High can meet Class 6 students is during lunch. Since Class 6 students are all placed at lunch during strict supervision. Class size for students classified as Class 6 is fifteen to a room with two teachers and an assistant. All classrooms are on one floor. And students within the category of Class 6 are only allowed to participate in extracurricular activities after having a spotless record for a month, well general extracurricular activities anyway. Other than that Class 6 runs almost as if it were a boot camp. Maybe I should show you all." Several people step along with the visiting students of Konoha High. "They are going to make sure Class 6 students remain without hostility though most of the Class 6 students are enjoying a bit of a family visit." The students and teachers of Konoha High follow their tour guide up the stairs. Neji's ears notice the music coming from somewhere around.

The students notice that none of the rooms have a door. They realize these are all classes. The path takes them to where they can see into every class. The lockers of Class 6 have built in locks. The teacher giving the tour looks a bit nervous as he realizes someone is within one of the classes.

The classroom at the end of the hall has a student in it. A soda can sits along the desk the student is at. Naruto hides against Neji as raven hair is all visiting Konoha students see. Sakura and Ino point and get other girls to watch as thick muscle moves. One of the teachers steps into the room. "I should've known you would be around here. Your family doesn't visit very often, huh Uchiha?" Sasuke glances at the teacher silently. The Konoha females gasp. "That's right before you became a member of Class 6 you went to Konoha High. Maybe they should have a chance to visit with you."

The girls of Konoha High become excited. Everyone kind of stares at the teen sitting as the desk. Neji looks at Naruto. "You comfortable with this?" Naruto shrugs. One of the teachers begins to object. "Unlike most of the others the Uchiha is mainly a harm to himself." Neji realizes swiftly that Sasuke hasn't noticed the students of Konoha High. Nor is he really paying attention to the teachers. The music playing from a lap top is much to loud to hear someone over. Neji smirks as Ino and Sakura step forward. Teachers keep watch over Sasuke. A redhead female also sits in the classroom.

Ino and Sakura become jealous as the girl and Sasuke seem to be following the lyrics together. The girl grins, only to frown as the teachers ask her to leave. "unlike him, Karin is a danger." The redhead gathers her things as pouts her way out the door. Sasuke doesn't even look her way as she says 'goodbye'. One of the teachers turns the music from the speakers down. Sasuke changes the song and then returns it to the same volume as before. "How did he end up here?" The many questions go unanswered. Naruto points as Sasuke's wrists and arms as Neji's eyes follow. "I have an idea how." Neji nods to Naruto. Sakura looks at Naruto, "shut up stupid." She jumps slightly as Sasuke speaks, "if he said that then he isn't truly stupid." A teacher steps forward. His conversation with Sasuke can't be heard by Sakura and Naruto. Neji hears pieces. Something about a therapist recommending the raven haired boy stop spending so much time alone. Bits about Sasuke watching his attitude around 'visiting students'.

The Uchiha changes the song and turns his back on the others in the room. Neji realizes the song is cry for help. He wonders why none of the teachers recognize that fact. Neji watches Naruto slowly step froward. The blonde's hand falls along the other teen's shoulder. Sasuke's homework, textbooks, and supplies go everywhere as Sasuke turns pulling away. Teachers move in forcing Sasuke to clean up the mess. They escort him out of the room as soon as possible.


	2. Results of Decisions

Results of Decisions

By: Silverwolf

It was clear to Naruto that they were worried about what Sasuke would do. They had forced Sasuke to pack his things and escorted him out. If anything Naruto was confused and shocked over what the staff of Shonen High did. As far as he knew from another staff member they had locked Sasuke in his room for the night. The ended only because Sasuke had broke a razor, snatched the blade, his it within his mouth, and sliced himself open across both arms mutliple times. When they found him he was placed in the infirmery. Naruto was later granted the request to see the raven teen only after he'd made himself sick from the dispair he felt when he heard what happened. The staff ushered Naruto into the room. Sasuke's wrists were bound to the bed. The sight bothered the blonde. The raven's eyes were closed. His hair hung a bit in his face. Naruto loved it lightly. Sasuke sighed and leaned into his hand. Though the other teen's eyes were closed Naruto meeped in reply to the actions of theraven. The blonde's eyes glance towards the door as he hears steps near it. Naruto watches as a male enters the room. It doesn't take the blonde or the older raven very long to recognize each other. "Naruto?" "Itachi." "What are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same question. Better yet what is he doing at Shonen High?" "Possibly sleeping with the help of a sedative.""You know exactly what I mean." The blonde sounded concerned, there wasn't an once of malice to be found. "He's seriously messed up. Though some could say you are too. Just on a different level. It was our father's decision to place him in Shonen High. Sasuke wasn't accepted at first, he isn't a danger to others. Just himself. Well after a donation the school took Sasuke. Now what are you doing here?" "Field trip. I didn't expect to find Sasuke here." "Naruto just tell me what you know. They tell me he attacked you and they stopped him. The he did this." The blonde sighs. "that isn't what happened. I touched Sasuke hoping to ger his attention. They took us to see the classrooms. Anyway, he moved away from me. They all moved in and made him gather his stuff. They locked him in his room. Itachi, I'm sorry, he used a metal piece he broke off my...Neji's hoodie."

The older Uchiha sighs, "I doubt Sasuke would've done anything if they had left him alone. Every act is considered threatenting when it involves a member of 'Class 6'. Though if Sasuke moved away he could've been simply turning around." Naruto nods. "Could you get them to let me stay?" The older Uchiha shrugs. "It might be possible. Ou romise to keep a secret?" Naruto nods. It doesn't take long for Itachi to untie his brother's hands. Naruto watches as Sasuke's hand wraps around Itachi's wrist. "I'm here. I know I ran late for visiting. All I still if they didn't hold you in Class 6 you wuld be better off." Naruto shivers slightly as Sasuke's hand wraps around his arm. "Are they going to start trouble over his hands being untied?" "Even if they do to hell with it. I'm tired of this crap." Naruto looks at Itachi, "I have an idea." "They usually aren't the best. But shoot." "Would it be possible for you get me a way to visit without so many people?" Itachi smirks slightly, "it might be possible. Though you couldn't tell everyone where you're headed. I think they have a rule that only allows small groups." "I wouldn't bring a bunch of people anyway. I think that might have started this trouble. They took everyone in there with Sasuke there. Even though one of them knew he was our classmate before." Slowly a pair of onyx eyes open.

"Sasuke?" The teen doesn't bother to remove his hands from his brother's wrist or the blonde's arm. "Nii-san?" "I'm here. Though you should really stop doing damage to yourself." Naruto's eyes were on the bandages wrapped around the younger Uchiha's arms. "Sasuke, you look bad." A pair of onyx eyes narrow. The blonde smirks slightly as the same onyx eyes start to close. Itachi looks at Naruto. "You should stay with him." "You mean you're not going to?" Itachi shakes his head, "I Can only stay 'til work. You have time." The blonde smirks towards the older Uchiha. Though he is a bit surprised when he feels Sasuke pull him slightly closer.

The members of the staff step into the room. One of them stares at the blonde sitting close to the bed. He's surprised when one of the females lets the rail to the bed down. She doesn't say anything about Sasuke's hands being fee. The male with her goes to separate the pair until he notices Itachi sitting along a chair in the room.

As night proceeds Naruto's head is against the bed. His wrist is still held by Sasuke's hand. The older Uchiha sits in the room sleeping lightly. Itachi wakes when someone enters Sasuke's room. Itachi knew Naruto had told a story. There was a metal piece missing from the hoodie, but it was not the source of Sasuke had used to draw blood. The raven teen had busted a disposable razor to use the blade. The older Uchiha had seen his brother do it before.

Itachi couldn't bet Naruto to realize he did not cause what had happened. Maybe Sasuke could when he wasn't full of a sedative. The older Uchiha did not exactly like the fact the blonde thought he had caused the whole incident. If anything it was possible Sasuke had gotten angry over them forcing him to leave the others, not the fact everyone was there. Though having such a large group could've stressed Sasuke. Even so since Sasuke made the point of keeping the blonde close it couldn't have been his doing.


	3. A Break in Habits

A Break in Habits

By: Silverwolf

Naruto currently had an unrestricted visitors pass to see Sasuke. Though the staff of Shonen High had first held a large 'no' to the idea. The staff of Class 6 though it would be a good for Sasuke. The blonde usually left the school for Shonen High. The staff of Class 6 reported less problems with Sasuke's habit. Naruto usually took his homework with him. Leaving Sasuke to be the blonde's tutor. Of course Naruto had a lot of questions on his grades after a few tests were passed. Naruto himself could only offer the Uchiha help in the department of socialization. And Sasuke still had not accepted that help. It seemed the raven teen was content with the company of the blonde.

Naruto ad long since returned Neji's hoodie. Also the older Uchiha had told Naruto the pass he held within his coat would let him take two people with him. That part could be used to become popular with Sakura. But the blonde had not done it. He seemed to understand constant rowdy crowds were not what Sasuke needed. And he had been extremely surprised when Itachi has stuck the pass in his hand telling him to visit Sasuke whenever he wanted. Though the older Uchiha was a bit surprised when Naruto decided to spend a weekend at Shonen High. Itachi expected the school to have a tantrum over Naruto staying, but the staff of Class 6 reported that Sasuke hadn't cut into his kin the whole weekend. Also Sasuke's demeanor towards the staff had changed slightly.

Maybe allowing Naruto to be able to visit was more than just a gesture towards Sasuke having a chance at socializing. The older Uchiha couldn't say me was unhappy with the results. His only hope was Naruto wouldn't use the pass to bring Sasuke stress. Stress was the last thing Sasuke needed in Itachi's opinion.

Neji waits for Naruto. He had hoped to catch the blonde before he started off home. The brunette had been elected by the class to find out were Naruto went all the time. As the rest of the students clear out Naruto isn't among them. The blonde has once again escaped questioning. It seems as soom as the blonde stopped hanging about school so much everyone had questions. With his pack in hand Naruto makes his way to Shonen high. Though the blonde had not expected a ride. But one had showed. Naruto smirks with the clicking of the belt. "I didn't expect you to take me." Itachi smirks, "I was in the neighborhood." "If you're worried about me bringing company I don't plam to."

Itachi laughs, "I wasn't concerned about that. I actually wanted to talk to you." "About what?" "Your time with Sasuke." "Well I can't afford to pay to be tutored." "Not the subject. I don't meddle with that arrangement. When someone spoke to Sasuke about it he used a piece of metal from a door to..." "He cut himself?" Itachi nods. "Does that mean I won't get to see him?" "That's up to the Class 6 staff. Though he's calm when you're around. So I don't think they will tell you no."  
Natuto sighs lightly. "I was hoping maybe to stay the night. My mother isn't home." Itachi shrugs. "well if they don't let you ask one of the staff to call me. You can stay over at my apartment." "You sure?" "Naruto, he's he's been beter with you visiting I can spare you a place to sleep and then some because of that. He tutor's you, but you're helping him." Naruto shrugs. "If you say so. I don't see if as one bit equal. I hope I ain't killed his grades by needing so much help."

Itachi shakes his head. "His grades have improved also. I think helping you is helping him. Just don't give up on him, expecially since you know he's cut himself." Naruto wrinkles his nose. "I won't give up on Sasuke. He needs help not failure." Itachi's car pulls up in front of Shonen High. Naruto digs for his pass. Holding the lamenated card in hand Naruto leaves Itachi's car. The older Uchiha waits a bit to see if the blode will be rejected a visit today.

He pulls away as Naruto begins his trip up the stairs. Escorted by a Class 6 staff member. The male waits with Naruto as the students begin to leave the class. Naruto grins as Sasuke steps out of the classroom. The staff member begins to escort Class 6 students to their dorm. Sasuke waits while the staff searches Naruto's bag for anything that they believe Sasuke could harm himself with. Once everything is placed back into the bag he walks Naruto to Sasuke's dorm room. "If anything happens a staff member is in the hall to hear the commotion." Naruto nods. He had gotten used to that speech. The blonde steps into Sasuke's room. The younger Uchiha closes the door. "So what now?" "Well I got some homework. But I'm staying the night." "Really? Do they know?" "They know." Sasuke wathces Naruto give him a lazy grin. "When I leave here you better be outside waiting and walk out with me." "Course. This place sucks. But you have to stop hurting yourself. It worries me." The blonde looks at the raven teen. Sasuke's lips brush Naruto's lightly. When he doesn't move forward the younger Uchiha goes to turn away. Naruto catches Sasuke's wrist. Before the Uchiha can say anything to Naruto, the blonde's lips covere the Uchiha's.

Sasuke glances towards the door as he hears footsteps. A female opens the door. Class 6 students all knew the staff had keys to their dorms. The female places a dish along Sasuke's desk. Naruto realize it's aluminum. She places a pair of plastic forks with it. "I thought it would be better than the food tonight. It's a stew placed on top of rice." Sasuke nods. "There's enough for him." She smirks, "you twoo have fun. Don't make too much noise. It'll bring unwanted company." Naruto blushes and hides against Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha smirks, "thanks Tess. You didn't have to." "Well I know you didn't want anything to do with Karin's birthday. I couldn't let you starve. And you two are cute together." The female leaves. Sasuke looks at Naruto, "sorry." Naruto shakes his head, "don't be."


	4. Impromptu Decisions

Impromptu Decision

By: Silverwolf

"So what are we doing?" "Trying to offer Class 6

something besides getting into trouble." Some of the members of Class 6 sit along picnic tables. Very few were actually doing something. "Where's the Uchiha kid and his pal?" One of the staff points. Sasuke and Naruto are standing on a pier with a member of the staff. The pair are tossing fishing bait into the water. Sasuke then casts a pole and hands it to Naruto. "You start." This doesn't seem like fun." The blonde gets a smirk as reply. Suigetsu and Karin fuss on the pier. Suigetsu throws Karin into the water.

Naruto grins, "I got one." Sasuke laughs and shows the blonde how to shorten the line. The pair watch a staff member remove the small fish from the hook. He gives the animal to Naruto. The blonde places it back in the water. The pair ignore Karin flopping around the water. Suigetsu laughs as Karin finally makes her way to shore. The redhead pouts as Suigetsu steps near her. "That was fun to watch." "You had better hope Sasuke didn't see." Suigetsu laughs, "he wasn't paying attention to anything. His little pal caught a fish."

"The blonde kid has to travel with a staff member." "So you are planning to take them?" "Only those with privileges." "They all deserve something. Keeping the trapped in their dorms after classes makes them stir crazy." "That's why they are all outside. To keep me from killing them." "okay, Sasori, we get it." "Well it's true. And then Kakuzu would get pissed." "That's because you can't collect a profit after one of them is dead." Tess shakes her head. "I'll never make sense of too many of you all."Sasori shrugs, "my cousins don't make sense of me. But I'm responsible for the youngest two still." "That's right Temari is eighteen now." Sasori shrugs. "Though my youngest cousin is an outcast I wouldn't put him here." "Well you know my opinion. Some of them don't deserve this place. And some of them deserve worse." Sasori shrugs. "Kakuzu doesn't care as long as he can collect a profit." Tess watches the Class 6 students near the school's pier. "So how many of them are going on your trip?" And where is it?" "I was thinking instead of just the school pier and the school's park. Since Shonen High is almost it's own city. Even though Class 6 hasn't seen the rest of the campus. I just thought showing them there's more than the pier and park."

Juugo and Kimimaro sit without a word. Lately they were also among the students with privileges. Kimimaro like Sasuke was a danger to himself. Juugo was known to berserk at the slightest cue. And yet the pair did well in each other's company. Kimimaro had moments were his one immunr system overreacted.

A staf fmember for the rest of the students in Shonen High steps to the member of Class 6 staff. "Kakuzu said the air's out in the Class 6 dorm. He siad keep them all out of trouble when they get back. Someone's working on it. Other than that make sure they have water on hand." Tess smirks, "ask him if I can take part of Class 6 sight seeing around campus." "Well he said deal with them however the fuck you could." Hidan grins at his comment.


	5. Monday Morning

Monday Morning

By: Silverwolf

Naruto returns to school Monday morning wearing a sable hoodie. The blonde steps ont the bus whistling. Sakura and Ino go to begin their taunts. Naruto ignores them. Ino whistles to Sakura; there wasn't a doubt now. Hey knew where the hoodie came from. The hoodie boasted a large white dragon along with a surname. Naruto knew he couldn't set the hoodie down of it would disappear. Ino looks at Naruto, "how are you wearing Sasuke's hoodie?" Naruto oesn't answer the question. "You stole it." The blonde shakes his head. A student towards the back of the bus speaks, "yu should know he isn't a thief. Even if he's stupid he's never stole. Which means that Naruto has seen Sasuke." The blonde ides the grin with a sleeve of the hoodie. Cobalt eyes close as Naruto decides to take a nap on the bus. He figured new rumors would bgin about him. They wouldn't matter. He knew the truth. And during gym they would know more also. Purplish marks could be seen along Naruto's neck. Though the biting didn't bother him at the time. And his raven partner nad never drawn blood. Mostly because if the staff that kept watch over Class 6 saw blood they wouldn't be allowed to see each other again.

Naruto wakes as the bus arrives in front of the school. The blonde grabs his backpack and makes his way off the bus and into the school. Another day of Konoha High. Though this time he entered in complete bliss. A mewl came from Naruto as he buried himself in the scent of the hoodie. The blonde makes his way to history accompanied by a small mp3 player. It also belonged to Sasuke. Naruto has borrowed it to clam his nerves during an exam. The metal pounded. It reminded Naruto of the night before; he had shared a bed with the other teen. And that brought comfort to Naruto. And once again his history teacher would be chocked by a decent grade.


	6. Rumors

Rumors

By: Silverwolf

The rumors were still flying around. They all speculated that Naruto made the mark himself. It wasn't the purple marks that made people look, but the colored ink along Naruto's arm also. Sasuke had drawn on it that morning. Though the little pictures could not be considered very artistic Naruto though they were cute. Especially a puppy with it's hanging tongue. Despite the fact it looked if a six year old drew it. Sasuke had sat telling a story while he drew the puppy. Naruto thought it was cute considering everything the Uchiha would go through today. Class 6 had straight 'conditioning' today. What is really meant is they were going to exercise until they threw up of dropped exhausted. Naruto pitied the thought of Class 6 pushing their limits inder the sun. All Naruto had to deal with was gym class.

He was pretty sure that they'd have to swim for gym clas today. Naruto rushes to change for gym. "Did you draw on yourself toda Naruto?" The blonde ignores the comment. Some of the students point at Naruto and laugh. Someone catches their eyes. "You realize there's kanji on your hand?" Naruto nods. "I thought you didn't know kanji very well." Naruto shrugs, "I don't. I didn't write it. Someone else did during a movie." The comment makes someone stare at the kanji closely. Half of the students can't read kanji. Others are taking classes. None of them get the kanji correct. One of the girls looks at Naruto's hand. "Go Naru." She steps away after the comment. Every student runs after her asking what what she read. Pon her answer they all alugh. They tell her she read it wrong just like they did. Naruto knew she couldn't have read it wrong. Suasuke couldn't draw animals or stuff like that, but he was damn good at calligraphy.

Naruto smirks slightly at the thought of the kanji on his hand. Sasuke had signed his hand and wrote 'I love you' along it. Gym class went by with people annoying him over the ink that was fading from Naruto's skin. He was a bit surprised to hear the kanji read 'I love you'.

Naruto finishes with gym class and changes clothes. He grabs his bag and rushes from gym with the beginning of the bell. He disappears to his next and final class. Only to learn that the teacher isn't there. The substitute looks at him, "sign your name and you can go." Naruto is quick to qrite his name and take off down the hallway. The subtitute is happy not to have to deal with the blonde.

Naruto takes off from Konoha High at a run. This time Sakura and Ino see him. "Where are you headed in a hurry?" Naruto shrugs, "nowhere." The blonde wasn't about to tell the pair. The girl continue to follow Naruto intil an older male steps next to the blonde. "Bringing friends?" Naruto shakes his head. Itachi points towards his car. "Afternoon ladies." The pair of girls quickens their pace to avoid the Uchiha. "What's with them?" Naruto poses the question as Itachi gets in the car. Itachi shrugs, "oh, didn't you know? I'm the mean older brother that sent them both home when they'd sit on our stairs wating for Sasuke." Naruto shrugs.

The blonde is happy to find Class 6 outside. Naruto goes to Sasuke while Sasori takes the responsibility of going through Naruto's backpack. Sasuke lazily leans against Naruto. "I won't ask you to help me." Sasuke yawns lazily as Naruto's bag in given back to him. "You didn't ask before."


	7. Konoha High

Konoha High

By: Silverwolf

The Shonen High students were being took on a trip to visit Konoha High. Only four members of Class 6 were allowed along. Those members had their hands flexi-cuffed behind their backs. Class 6 was lined up along the wall while their staff member made sure their hands were secure.

Sasuke growls as Hidan secures his hands. "Make noise you lil fucker and I'll bust your head." Sasuke glares at Hidan. Hidan pulls the tie closed after making sure it is linked to the first. Each student of Class 6 is placed in the middle of a line. A Class 6 staff member stands next to each of them.

Konoha High students pass through the halls. Sasuke whistles loudly causing Naruto to turn around. "What the... who whistled?" Naruto looks around as the students of Shonen High are ushered past.:Sasuke?" Naruto watches a moment. "Sasuke!"

Tess smirks, "I didn't know you went to school here." Naruto grins, "Can I..." Tess smirks, "his hands are tide behind his back. Policy. But I can let you." Naruto steps next to Sasuke in the hallway. "Don't be late to class." Naruto laughs at the the raven teen. "I don't care about class right now. I want something." Sasuke looks at the blonde. Several girls are gathering. "They have so many stupid rumors it's not funny." Sasuke makes a face, "that's all high school is."

Naruto's eyes go wide as Sasuke moves towards him. The raven teen's lips lock with the blonde's lips in the public eyes of the hall. A member of Class 6 staff pulls Sasuke back roughly. "Get to class Naru." Tess can hear Hidan yelling a warning. She laughs as she hears Sasuke. "That was worth a warning." Hidan can be heard. "Another stunt like that Uchiha and I'll lock you to the fucking bus. I'm giving you a warning. Instead of just snatching your ass out the door." "Yes sir!" Hidan isn't happy with the grin on Sasuke's face. "I'm serious fucking brat." Sasuke turns away, "sir, yes sir." Tess realizes he's trying not to laugh.

Kimimaro and Juugo do laugh. The fourth member of Class 6 chews on her lip. Tayuya stands reciting lyrics of a song coming from the headphones around her neck. Juugo and Kimimaro join in. None of them can keep up with the remixed song. Sasuke starts to recite with them. "If you fuckers want to start cadences we will outside." Tess knows the quartet are 'pushing' Hidan's 'buttons'. Hen the song ends the students of Shonen High clap. "Thank you, than you. We'll be here 'til we graduate," can be heard from Tayuya. Tess giggles. Sasori sighs. "Don't encourage them."


	8. A Spark of Happiness

A Spark of Happiness

By: Silverwolf

Sasori had his block of Class 6 out early. Just because there weren't classes did not mean Class 6 had time to relax all day. "Uchiha, give me a cadence." Sasuke makes a face, "I don't really want to." Sasori laughs. He had expected he answer. "Give me a cadence or we'll run five more miles." The groups looks at Sasuke while they keep at a run. Tayuya whisper, "give him anything. I don't want five more miles."

A teen with russet hair catches up with the group. Sasuke smirks. The headphones around the teen's neck gave him a perfect cadence Tayuya nods towards the others she was close to. Sasuke begins to recite what he hears. Sasori looks at Sasuke with narrowed eyes.

The other teen and a blonde walk along silently. Gaara greets Naruto. "Why you here?" Gaara nods towards Sasori, "cousin works here." Naruto nods as Sasori stops Class 6. "I'll let you rest." Several of them pant for air. Sasuke stands watching the others. Naruto looks towards Sasuke. "Go, I know all ready. My cousin works here remember." Naruto glances at Gaara, "wasn't hiding it." The other teen shakes his head, "I heard all about the school hallway." Naruto simply laughed at that comment.

Naruto grins when Sasori walks Class 6 back without formation. His hand is held by Sasuke's own. Sasori looks towards his cousin, "you get bored at home?" Gaara glances towards Class 6, "there's nothing to eat at home. And Temari won't leave work to bring me food. But I got Kankuro to bring be here before he took off to go to work." Sasori sighs, "I'll bring back something." Gaara looks towards his cousin. "Then I'll stick around to remind you. Would you say something if I eat with them?" Sasori shakes his head, "less work for me."

Gaara watches the group his cousin has control of file in for breakfast. Most of Class ^ gets their meal in silence. Naruto looks at Sasuke. The raven teen places his forehead against Naruto's neck while in line.

Juugo flops down at a table. Kimimaro shoves most of the tray over to him. Juugo shoves his juice towards the platinum blonde. Tayuya shoves a bit of her tray towards Kimimaro. Sakon and Ukon flicks bits off egg across the room. They are yelled at by Hidan. Jirobo snatches someone's tray. Kidomaru gives him a weird look.

Sasuke shakes his head. "They'll start a food fight in they can." Naruto rolls his eyes. Sasuke swipes a piece of toast from Naruto's tray. The blonde takes a bit of Sasuke's egg. The raven teen places his head on Naruto's shoulder, "take the rest." The blonde smirks, "eat your breakfast. Please." Sasuke sighs, "why? I don't really want the egg." Naruto watches Sasuke pick at the eggs. The blonde watches as the staff begin to line up those that have dumped their tray. "What are they doing now?" Sasuke glances towards the lines then back towards his tray. "Inspection." Naruto tilts his head and shoves more food in his mouth. "For what?" Sasuke finishes off a piece of toast. "To see if there are new marks." Naruto looks at Sasuke, "marks?" Naruto can feel Sasuke nip against his neck. "Half of those here cut." Naruto grows silent. He understands what Sasuke talking about now. "What happens?" Sasuke nips at Naruto's neck. "they tell you to strip your shirt and then have you pull up your pant leg. Course your barefoot." Naruto remains silent. He doesn't voice the question rattling around. Sasuke closes his eyes leaning against Naruto's neck. "There aren't any." Naruto breathes a sigh a relief. The pair finally finish their breakfast. Sasori steps towards Sasuke. "Uchiha, let's go." Sasuke picks up the tray. Naruto grabs his wrist. Sasuke's hand wraps around Naruto's wrist. "He goes too." Sasori nods. Sasuke empties is tray. Naruto does the same as Sasuke steps towards the line with Naruto's wrist still in his hold.

Sasuke is brought into a room. They go to push Naruto back. Sasori shakes his head. The blonde watches as his raven partner is told to take his shoes, socks, and shirt off. Sasuke looks towards Naruto and complies with the order. The staff begin the search from any new cuts along Sasuke's skin. Naruto watches the first inspection he's ever seen. The blonde's cobalt eyes look happy when they don't find anything. As the pair end their search Naruto watches Sasuke smirk at him. "Come here. They won't say something." The blonde tilts his head, "but I might." Sasuke coaxes the blonde to him. His arm holds Naruto around the waist, "might what? Leave marks. It doesn't matter to me. It never has." Sasuke nips at Naruto's neck. The blonde's nails dig into the Uchiha's arm.


	9. Insight

Insight

By: Silverwolf

"Sasuke, I thought they didn't find any marks when they did the last inspection." The younger Uchiha looks at his shoulder. "I didn't do that." Itachi looks at his brother's shoulder closely, "Then who did?" "Naruto." Itachi blinks a moment. "Don't act like you don't know. Besides you can't get mad at him about it. I'm the one that bit him." Itachi makes a face, "I don't want to know anymore." Sasuke laughs. "Not what you're thinking. Couldn't do that here anyway. He's louder than normal if I'm only teasing him." Itachi's eyes narrow, "Sasuke." The younger Uchiha shrugs, "what?" The older Uchiha sighs, "I can't believe how proud of being scratched you are." Sasuke laughs, " it happens when he's excited, why shouldn't I be proud of it?" Itachi shakes his head, "never mind. I won't bother." Sasuke looks towards a staff member. "Why'd you come here Itachi?" The older Uchiha watches his brother. "To see how you are." Sasuke's attention goes to the stack of books on the table. "In the three years I've been here you've seen me only when I put myself in the infirmary Why just bother seeing me now?"

Itachi sighs. "Sasuke you used to put yourself there a lot. You haven't been in the infirmary lately." Sasuke shrugs, "I got other things to do. Besides knowing the people who work here if I put myself there again they'll take away Naruto's right to visit." Itachi shakes his head. "Only I can do that. And since I gave him the pass, I'm not likely to take it from him." Sasuke looks at Itachi, "they can still deny his visit for awhile. And I don't want that." Itachi looks at his brother, "Sasuke, he isn't likely to abandon you." As if on cue Naruto steps into the room. He's reciting the lyrics to _Nickelback's Far Away. _Sasuke gives him half a smirk.

The younger Uchiha pulls Naruto into his lap. The blonde leans back against his raven partner. "Sasuke, I'll leave the choice to you... the school offers a chance for the students to visit family at home for a seek. You know how home is. You know how here is. When you're ready give me an answer." Sasuke looks at the blonde relaxed in his lap. "What would your foster parents think of you hanging around our house for a week?" Naruto laughs, "my foster parents don't care. That's now I get to stay here so much. Most of the time they aren't even home."

Sasuke looks at Itachi, "I'll come home on a set of agreements. It's up to you if you want to agree to the conditions. Here they are: Naruto gets to stay; I'm not treated like a criminal; and if my parents aren't home then you don't start acting like them." Itachi looks at Sasuke, "I can agree to that. I'm not sure they will." Sasuke closes his eyes as Naruto sucks on his neck to leave a mark. "Then they don't really want to see me." Naruto continues with his own agenda as Sasuke growls low. The blonde grins as he hears Sasuke's growl. Itachi shakes his head lightly, "I really wish you two wouldn't do all that around me." Sasuke scoffs. Naruto nuzzles against Sasuke's neck without a word.

Itachi looks towards a member of Class 6 staff. "Is our father making an appearance?" The staff member looks towards someone else. "See if Uchiha's father is on the visiting list today." There's a nod in reply. Naruto pokes Sasuke in the ribs with his fingers. The younger Uchiha meeps. "What is it?" "Why are they looking to see if your dad is coming?" Sasuke glances towards Itachi a moment before looking at Naruto. "Because his visit is restricted and supervised. Unlike yours and Itachi's visit. My mother's visit isn't restricted by staff, but by him." Naruto doesn't reply as Sasuke tucks his face against Naruto's neck. The blonde chirps. Why is your father's visit restricted?" Itachi answers before Sasuke can. "Because our father and Sasuke have a strained relationship at best. And the staff feel it is better to protect Sasuke than allow something to happen." Naruto looks confused. Sasuke bites a bit roughly at Naruto's neck. "In short my father treats me like trash. The last time he was here I turned my arm and leg into a collection of scars." Naruto closes his eyes not wanting to think about it. Sasuke feels Naruto shiver as the raven teen sucks on the blonde's neck roughly. Itachi sighs and looks at Sasuke, "I'll see you again later. I have to get to work." Sasuke releases from Naruto's neck, "take care brother." As Itachi rises from the chair a member of the staff tells him their father's visit is scheduled for tomorrow.


	10. Mikoto's Visit

Mikoto's Visit

By: Silverwolf

Itachi steps into Shonen High with his mother at his side. It was time she see how Class 6 was set. Mikoto looks at Itachi, "you sure it's okay for me to see Sasuke?" Itachi hears the nervousness in his mother's voice. "You should see him mother. What are you scared of?" Mikoto voice is barely heard. "That I let Fugaku decide what was best when he was wrong."

Itachi looks at his mother. "What if I told you he's doing better." Mokoto nods lightly. Itachi watches as the staff of Class 6 begins the search for anything could raise problems among their students. "Mikoto looks at Itachi, "is this really necessary?" Itachi nods.

The pair step towards another member of the staff. "Do you want him brought to you in the visitor's room or would you like to go to him?" Itachi looks at his mother briefly. "To him." Sasori nods. He takes the pair through the building. Itachi is surprised to find most of Class 6 and the staff in a hall.

A pair of girls dance their way to the floor and back to standing. Mikoto looks at Itachi. Her son shrugs. Sasori whistles over the music. "Uchiha, your mother's here to visit!"

he points as someone waves. Itachi looks at Sasori, "what's going on?" Sasori shrugs, "a party. They haven't killed each other in awhile." Hidan points, "their fucking reward."

Itachi takes his mother along with him as the pair are guided to where Sasori saw the wave of a hand. Mikoto covers her mouth as she notices the grin on Sasuke's face. Itachi whispers to his mother. "I told you he's doing well. Though not because of the environment." Itachi points to the blonde trying to dance. Mikoto hears Sasuke laugh. Itachi watches as Sasuke pulls Naruto to him lightly. The pair exchange a kiss. Mikoto looks at Itachi, "that's Naruto." Itachi nods. "And what the whole group is reciting is a cadence they march to." Mikoto looks at Itachi. "How did Naruto find him. I mean Fugaku didn't want them together."

Itachi smirks, "a field trip. After that was my doing. Though when father had the problem they were merely twelve and friends. Not like that. Are you angry with me mother?" Mikoto hugs Itachi, "thank you. For doing what I couldn't." Itachi shrugs, "Sasuke needs him." Itachi hears one of the instructors start the cadence again. Class 6 once again repeats it back. Mikoto watches Sasuke laugh as Naruto falls out of step.

The instructor grows bored of the cadence and turns the music back on. Sasuke has an arm around Naruto. The blonde's head lies against Sasuke. Itachi stands reading lips as the pair talks.

Sasuke pulls Naruto along with him towards his brother. "Hello mother." Mikoto looks at Sasuke, "are you all right?" Sasuke shrugs, "I'm fine." Naruto lies his head back against Sasuke. The Uchiha's mother gnaws her lip a bit. "I really want you to come home for the week." Sasuke kisses Naruto's forehead. "I left the list I want followed with Itachi." Mikoto nods, "I can agree to them." Sasuke doesn't look at her, "but father won't." Itachi watches his mother, "you father won't be home. He's angry. You refused his visit." Itachi tries not to laugh. Sasuke shrugs, "I have that right. This place won't force me to see him. I like it. I can tell them I don't want to see him and I don't have to."

Mikoto nods understanding her son's comment. For the first time in Sasuke's life he could refuse to deal with his father. She looks towards the blonde against her son. "My, my, Uzumaki Naruto, you have grown." Naruto offers her a lopsided grin. Mikoto can't help but smile back at as a pair of cobalt eyes are focused on her younger son. Mikoto kisses Sasuke on the forehead. She smiles softly when she hears a small protest. "Go be with your friends." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "I don't have friends. Just people I haven't fought yet and my Naruto." The blonde mewls at the comment.

Mikoto and Itachi watch as hands are raised up. Sasuke and a few others yell their protest to the starting song. Mikoto shakes her head lightly as the blonde recites altered lyrics. Sasuke bursts into laughter as he hears Naruto. "He don't play nice he makes me beg." Itachi shoots the blonde a glare. Sasuke glares at Itachi as Naruto hides against him.


	11. Search

Search

By: Silverwolf

Class 6 lies along the grass and pier. Every staff member for them stands ready. For some this would be a first time visit. Unlike the other members of Shonen High if a student from Class 6 received a package everyone saw what was in it when it was searched. The boys make a fuss when one of the staff members pulls box of tampons out of a package. The jokes begin. Tayuya begins to taunt the boys over their fear. Sasuke stands silently watching. One of the girls throw a tampon. Several of the boys dodge it. The girl looks at Sasuke a bit funny when she realizes he caught the item.

"Aren't you going to act like you'll die from touching a 'girl's item'." Sasuke tosses it to Tayuya, "you seem like you need it. And no, it's not used. It'd be worse if a girl didn't use anything. The only thing scary about a tampon is where it would have to go if a guy had the same problem."

A bunch of girls laugh. Sasuke watches an another package is cracked open. While the female that received the other package goes to her dorm embarrassed. The staff searches the contents of the package. Setting everything along a table before putting it back in the box.

The next student is called and the process begins again. Sasuke knows the process will continue until their aren't anymore packages. Because of bag, package, and room searches there weren't private materials among the students. They had seen each others clothing the DA they arrived. Along with other embarrassing things. One of the male students slept with a baby blanket. Two girls slept with stuffed toys. Another student slept with a cloth diaper. These weren't things you should know about your classmate. And after the vacation everything they brought back would be gone through again. Some of the students of Class 6 were on medications. A few of them Sasuke could still remember.

The Uchiha tilts his head as he hears his name. Who would've sent him anything. Sasuke steps forward as a staff member opens the package. There's nothing that interests his classmates as the instructor searching the package pulls our a few notebooks, packs of pencils and pens, a couple of compact discs, and a stack of pictures. Sasori hands over the box holding the compact discs in his hand. "I'll give you a chance with these because you haven't done any of your odder habits. But I can confiscate these." Sasuke walks away without giving the redhead a chance to put them back into the box. "what ever."

Sasuke digs through the pictures looking for any reason someone would've sent him a package. By reading it he could tell it came from one of his aunts. He drops the pictures back into the box with a roll of his eyes. They were of his cousins. Not that it mattered to Sasuke, he hardly knew them. "What does she want?"


	12. Broken

Broken

By: Silverwolf

Naruto sits eating in a room of Class 6 infirmary. Sasuke lies along the bed. The had told Naruto that it would at least be while before he woke. Since then Naruto had rooted himself to the bed next to Sasuke.

Itachi sits telling Naruto that he had no choice but to eat. The older Uchiha was told his brother was hurt in a fight among Class 6. what they hadn't told Itachi was it had been with one of the more dangerous students of Class 6.

The blonde looks at Itachi as the older Uchiha stares down the infirmary staff. "Did they tell you?" Itachi shakes his head. "Then I will. You owe a blonde for making to guy stop. The story I got was he's unstable. Apparently he blamed Sasuke for something that happened. I don't know what. I do know they fought. And I know the guy crushed Sasuke's chest with a bear hug from behind." Itachi looks at Sasuke and then Naruto. "I really hate this place. Mostly because of that reason there. Because they have placed those that harm others with those that won't."  
Naruto sighs and sets a mostly full food tray on a table. "Eat Naruto." The blonde shakes his head. Itachi sighs, "Did they tell you how bad he got hurt?" Naruto shakes his head. "They said I'm not family." Itachi sighs, "his heart is bruised, his ribs are cracked, his lungs have been constricted. They were bruised. They want to go ahead and put a tube down his throat." Naruto looks at Itachi, "are you going to let them?" Itachi nods. "They say he needs it."

Naruto watches as Itachi talks to a doctor from the infirmary. "Don't do that. He's breathing. Don't let them put a tube down his throat unless he doesn't wake up." Itachi watches the blonde place himself against Sasuke. "Be careful and finish your food." Naruto places his fingers against the side of Sasuke's face. "Not hungry." Itachi growls under his breath. Naruto sinks lower against Sasuke. "It's not you. It's this place."  
Itachi watches as the cobalt eyed blonde places his forehead against Sasuke's gently. "I won't go. They can't make me." Itachi sighs. He doesn't want to tell the blonde that they can sedate him and carry him away.

Slowly a pair of onyx eyes start to open. Itachi watches as someone goes to restrain Sasuke from touching the stitches in the back of his head. Sasuke looks as if it's too much effort to protest. His eyes almost close. Another doctor steps into the room. "You can leave him alone. He didn't even touch the back of his head." Itachi looks at the female as the staff member that planned to restrain Sasuke leaves. "There's no need for them to bother." She glances at the blonde hidden against Sasuke's side. "Who might you be?" Naruto doesn't say a word. The doctor then glances at Itachi, "I know all ready this isn't a good afternoon. I would like to the first to tell you I"m taking over your brother's treatment." Itachi looks at the female, "and?" "I'm not going to put a tube down his throat unless he shows difficulty breathing. He hasn't yet."

What surprises Itachi is the sound of choked words. "Quit acting like... I ain't here." Naruto blinks and places his arm around Sasuke. The raven teen coughs until he ends up against Naruto. The blonde kisses the side of Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke?" The reply Itachi gets is a strangled groan. Naruto points at Itachi, "he was going to let them put a tube down your throat." Sasuke shakes his head. He then places his forehead against Naruto's neck. "Do you know what happened?" "Fight..." Sasuke closes his eyes unwilling to answer anything else. The doctor in the room half smirks. "He's quite resilient." Itachi watches Sasuke. "He has no choice about that. Our father goes after him about being here."


	13. Fed Up

Fed Up

By: Silverwolf

Itachi sits speaking with his mother. Sasuke was to be released back into the rest of Class 6 today. "Mother, listen I mean it when I say it isn't the environment of Class 6." Mikoto smirks, "it's the blonde. I know. I see it every time they are together." "Let me take Sasuke to live with me." Mikoto sighs. "He's my son Itachi." "and father's way of treating him only takes him back to shredding his skin. It has every time he's left a program. Let me take him. I swear he'll do fine." "And his blonde companion?" Itachi makes a face, "I spoke to Naruto's foster parents. They don't really care where Naruto goes. As long as I don't stop the check they get for having him." Mikoto makes a face. "That doesn't seem like parenting."

Itachi shrugs. "When I see Sasuke I plan to talk to him about staying with me also. He's old enough to be a part of the decision." Mikoto sighs and watches her son. "Itachi, you should be put picking up girls and having fun not being a parent to your brother." Itachi doesn't look at his mother. "Father managed to drive me to not know how to act my age. He didn't succeed with Sasuke. Instead he installed the need for Sasuke to choose drawing blood as an outlet for emotional pain."

"I don't want Sasuke to cut himself to 'feel better'. He should know by now it doesn't work anyway." Itachi sighs, "as long as Sasuke lives under the same roof as father he will cut. And that is a fact. Look at his past mother." Mikoto closes her eyes. "I can't allow my baby to keep harming himself." Itachi looks at his mother, "Then let me take Sasuke. I'll take him out of Class 6 even. He'll have a chance at a decent school year, not a weekly search." Tears fall from Mikoto's eyes. "Mother, I"m not taking Sasuke away from you. But living with father isn't good for him." Mikoto nods with a small whimper. Itachi embraces his mother, "I'm sorry."

Mikoto shakes her head. "No Itachi. I'm sorry. I haven't done the job of protecting both of you. I should have. I think you should talk to Sasuke. After I know his opinion I will give my opinion." Itachi nods.

_**Okay, I think it's time to let readers decide the next move. Will Mikoto choose what's best for her son or what's best for her husband? How will the talk with Sasuke go with Itachi? And will Naruto give up his friends and 'home' for Sasuke?**_


	14. Naruto's Choice

Naruto's Choice

By: Silverwolf

Itachi returns 'home' late. Mikoto watches as he son smirks to her slightly. "What happened?" Itachi shrugs, "one down, one to go." "Who did you speak to?" "Naruto." "So the result was good then?" Itachi nods.

Fugaku enters the house as Itachi leaves. The older Uchiha does not greet his son. Itachi does not state a word as he continues his path to his car. Itachi is certain there's nothing to say to his father about Sasuke.

Itachi glances towards his door upon his arrival in front of his place. The Uchiha sighs and makes the trip to his door. He tosses a backpack aside lightly. It was full of items confiscated from Sasuke during his time in Class 6.

Itachi had determined the bag held a variety of compact discs, a lock back knife, a couple of candle plates, and a hooded sweatshirt with metal rings around the string ends. Apparently Sasuke had used a number of items to cut himself resulting in the confiscation. Itachi realized Sasuke's habit was quite bad when the members of the staff showed him the wire from a spiral notebook. After that they were allowed to leave Sasuke bound notebooks only.

Itachi could never understand what drove Sasuke's habit after he'd left the house until he had seen his father's visit with Sasuke. It ended with Class 6 staff pulling Sasuke from the room after he'd been struck by Fugaku. That night Sasuke had busted a mirror and used the pieces to decorate his arms. Itachi was the one that stayed the night to watch over Sasuke then.

Itachi stretches bored. He decides to make a call to the staff of Class ^. at least he could discover if Sasuke was awake and if there was a possibility to speak to Sasuke tonight the call only leaves Itachi with the knowledge that Class 6 was at 'lights out'. Though if Itachi wanted they would wake Sasuke upon his arrival since his visit was unrestricted. Though Itachi did hear in the background that Sasuke might all ready be asleep. Also he could hear that his brother was in the company of Naruto.

Itachi chooses not to make the trip to Shonen High tonight. It was possible that Naruto would have a conversation with Sasuke about what Itachi had asked him. Though the blonde had happily given Itachi an eager answer. He wasn't leaving Sasuke even if Sasuke left Class 6.


	15. A Talk with Sasuke

A Talk with Sasuke

By: Silverwolf

Itachi arrives at Shonen High in time to watch Class 6 get lunch. He notices very few of the students interact beyond their block.

Sasuke sits with a boy with short dark hair and an older blonde. Sasori speaks, "the blonde is on his last year of Class 6. the other boy is Sasuke's age. Though your brother doesn't have much to say to them." Itachi shrugs. He wasn't exactly concerned with that matter. Itachi watches Sasuke shove his dessert from lunch towards the blonde along with the grin from the blonde. "Deidara there's no reason to bother him." Sasuke rolls his eyes, "I gave it away."

Itachi decides to take a seat at the table. The blonde narrows his eyes. Itachi stares at Deidara. Hidan orders the blonde to move. The male then goes to instruct the other male to leave. Itachi shakes his head. The other boy sketches on a napkin. Sasuke sits watching. "Sasuke, I want to talk to you." The younger Uchiha glances at his brother. "Well talk." Sasuke is still watching the other boy sketch. "Who's he?" Sasuke shrugs, "Sai." Itachi sighs, "I wanted to know if you'd rather stay with me than our parents." Sasuke looks at Itachi. "I was talking to mother about it. She hasn't objected." I figured I should talk to you before I just take you though." Sasuke stares at Itachi, "you're a horrible liar. You're hoping mother lets you. And father?" Itachi glances around. "I haven't even spoke to him." Sasuke watches his brother. "At least that was true. What about Naruto? You live a little over a hour from this city. I'm not leaving him."

Itachi smirks at that comment. "You wouldn't have to. I spoke to Naruto's foster parents. They don't mind me taking him. He said he would rather go with you." Sasuke looks away from Itachi. "But they only mean for a little while, right?" Itachi can hear the fear in Sasuke's question.

The older Uchiha shakes his head. "No, I basically asked them if I could take Naruto permanently." Sasuke looks at Itachi. "You did that for me?" Itachi looks at the boy sketching on a napkin. "I got Naruto the pass to see you. I began this. Why would I separate you now?"

Sasuke shrugs. "That means that despite what you say it doesn't bother you." Itachi gives half a smirk. "It's never bothered me that you and Naruto are a couple. I say what I do because there are certain things an older brother doesn't need to know what his younger brother's relationship." Sasuke laughs. "Well what is your answer, Sasuke?" The younger Uchiha looks at Itachi. "I want the hell out of here. I don't want to deal with father. He doesn't want me. I don't want to lose Naruto."

Itachi nods. "then the first this I get to do is pack Naruto. After that it's simple." Sasuke nods to Itachi. "Sasuke, finish your lunch."


	16. Preparations

Preparations

By: Silverwolf

Itachi began searching for a school near by while moving Naruto's stuff. The blonde had meant every word he stated when he told Itachi he wouldn't give up on Sasuke. Leaving behind all he knew was a huge step for Naruto.

Mikoto steps into the room. "I found a decent school. And you can decide if they will stay of not. Now it is a matter of getting the place to accept a student that started as the worst. Along with a student from Shonen High's Class 6." Itachi nods. "Did you set up a meeting?" Mikoto nods. "This is what's best for Sasuke. Not Class 6. Not staying here." Itachi nods. "I know you're worried, but he will be fine. How did you get a meeting with Arc Academy?" Mikoto smirks slightly. "I have my ways." Itachi nods. "Well hopefully I can talk them into accepting them." Mikoto laughs lightly, "Itachi when you put you mind to it you can talk someone in the desert into buying sand." Itachi makes a face. Mikoto smirks lightly, "I was teasing." Itachi nods at his mother, "I know, though now I'm curious if I could sell sand in the desert." Mikoto laughs. "Don't forget you have a meeting at Arc Academy at two?" Itachi blinks, "same day?" Mikoto nods.

Itachi smirks. "Thanks for the help, really." Mikoto nods, "he's my son Itachi. I should be helping."

Mikoto looks at Itachi, "how is moving Naruto going?" Itachi shrugs, "it's okay. I can't take any of the furniture from his room though. I've mostly been moving boxes and bags." Mikoto sighs, "well take the furniture from Sasuke's room. I don't believe that he should lose his stuff." Itachi nods. He isn't telling his mother the pair have been sharing a bed. "So you'll move Sasuke's stuff next?" Itachi nods. "Then I'll help you."

Mikoto smirks at Itachi, "you want help moving Naruto's stuff?" Itachi gives half a smirk. "Actually it would be a lot of help. Mostly because working a moving his stuff is taking awhile."

Mikoto nods. "So where is he staying after school?" Itachi shrugs, "with Sasuke." Mikoto nods. "Don't' forget you meeting." Itachi nods.

The older Uchiha begins the trip back towards where Naruto stays. His mother follows silently. The pair are left clearing the rest of Naruto's belongings. Itachi then makes to drive back home.

Mikoto watches as Itachi places the boxes down. "Can I start unpacking them?" Itachi shrugs, "I don't see why not. At least them it'll look like a room when I bring them over." His mother smirks "well is all this their room?" Itachi smirks, "I'm leaving Sasuke to decide if they will share a room or not." Mikoto laughs, "I know that answer."

Itachi shrugs. Mikoto looks at her son. "Get yourself ready room that meeting. Remember that regardless of what happens you tried." Itachi nods. While he prepares for the meeting his mother begins creating a room.

Itachi arrives in front of Arc Academy at one-thirty. He prepares to try and convince the administrator of Arc Academy to accept Naruto and Sasuke. Itachi enters into the Administration Building silently. A young instructor shows him the way to the administrator he was looking for. Itachi receives a half smirks along with a request for transcripts. The Uchiha hands over the records with a small, silent prayer.

Itachi watches the female stare at the records. She makes a 'tsk' noise. "This students only recently shows potential." "Well I know Naruto has some difficulties, but he's proven with a tutor he can do the work." The female makes a face. "Don't try to charm me. Has he only recently gotten a tutor?" Itachi nods, "he was the responsibility of a pair of foster parents before. They did not bother to offer him help." The female sets Naruto's file down. She opens Sasuke's file. Immediately the Uchiha can heard the doubt. "Class 6, then."

Itachi bites his lip. The female looks at Itachi. "Please speak. I would love to hear the excuse for this one." Itachi wrinkles his nose at her words and stifles the growl in his voice.

"Look Sasuke isn't prefect. Naruto isn't perfect. But at least I got Naruto help when it came to his academics. And at least Sasuke isn't a killer or anything like that. He's a cutter. That is what placed him in Class 6. if you want to know the truth Class 6 hasn't changed his behavior, Naruto has. You can sit and judge what you read all you want, but I know them both. I came here originally to reach an agreement about them attending the academy though maybe I'm wrong in my judgment."

The female smirks, "interesting argument. I want a chance to meet them both. I hope you prove they are worth my time."


	17. Goodbye Class 6

Goodbye Class 6

By: Silverwolf

The meeting was long over with. Sasuke simply decided to leave as soon as he could. Most of what would travel with him had either been issued because he was in Class 6 or arrived at the school during his time there. The money paid by the Uchiha's father meant the items issues to Sasuke during Classy 6 would travel with him.

Naruto waits as Sasuke steps out of his room with the last bag. The blonde's arms are thrown around the Uchiha. "You should see our room. There's only one thing that could be a problem." Sasuke tilts his head, "What's that?" Naruto grins a bit. "The bed there is bigger." Sasuke shakes his head. The Uchiha interlocks his finger with the blonde's as Naruto releases the hug. "You ready to say goodbye to this place?" Sasuke looks around the hall. He waves to Tess. Naruto nuzzles against Sasuke's neck. "Don't worry I'll be with you." Sasuke tosses the bag to Itachi. "Get me out of here. I want to go home."

Itachi smirks lightly. Naruto remains at Sasuke's side as he steps out of Shonen High without the company of a Class 6 instructor. Sasuke notices his mother and father standing outside. Mikoto smiles lightly, "second chance." Sasuke nods. As Fugaku goes to speak Sasuke pulls Naruto closer. The raven teen kisses the blonde without restraint in front of his father. As the older Uchiha goes into a tantrum Sasuke grins and walks with Naruto to Itachi's car. The door slams as Itachi steps into view. "Take care of them both." Itachi nods to his mother. He hears his father's tantrum and decides to ignore it. With the opening of a car door and the toss of the bag behind him Itachi starts the car.

Monday morning would be the beginning of Arc Academy. Tonight would be the end of Class 6 for Sasuke.

**Well it's time for this story to end. Though there may be a possibility for a sequel. That all depends on the readers. I've recently moved on to a second story with the same pairing. Though I haven't decided if I will post it. It's also in a modern setting. And involves a different plot.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**ItachiSilverwolf**


End file.
